narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shimizu Clan
The Shimizu Clan (清水, "pure water") is a clan that posses the well sought after Shiroyukugan. Being the heart of Hikarigakure, this made the clan at the time a great asset to many larger shinobi villages. Background Branches The Shimizu clan is split into two branches: The pure lineage Branch and the mixed origin Branch. In the pure lineage branch, to be apart of it a Shimizu member must have parents who are both full-blooded members of the Shimizu clan, neither being of a different clan. Main Branch members are highly regarded, being the only ones who are allowed to learn one of the clan's great Forbidden Techniques. It is believed that only a full-blooded Yakamashi can handle their techniques while others would instantly perish upon being exposed, although this has been disproven by the granddaughter of the founder of the clan. Of course, like many traditional families, incest was a common thing, the Shimizu wanting to keep the bloodline strong. Of course, they wouldn't allow siblings to marry, but mainly cousins and more distant relatives. Being of the Secondary Branch, the member only has partial Yakamashi blood in them, the other half being of another, different clan. These members are not as privileged and are unable to learn the Shimizu techniques. Although underprivileged, the Second branch is not treated poorly(Excluding those few who look down at the second branch simply because of their heritage), even though they are kept from some of the clan's secrets. If a Main Branch member marries another of a different clan, only the Main Branch member (not their spouse nor their offspring) are concidered disappointing in the family's eyes, believing that the member doesn't want to give their children the opportunity to become strong and possess their kinjutsus if the child wished. Both branches are welcomed and encouraged to learning both the arts of jutsu combination. Even if it's the clan's major abilities, it is not mandatory for a Shimizu to take part in these tradition, infact many of the clan members chose not to follow this. Although having the right to choose whatever they wish to major in, or not major at all and not become a ninja was a part of the clan, it was usually frowned upon when you do not choose the path of shinobi. Clan Symbol The Shimizu Clan's symbol can have many interpertations on what it means and what it signifies. Due to their not being any variations in the symbols, there is no reason for there to be much lore other than the fact that the two branches share the same symbol. Compound The compound is a lively place with many gardens littering the grounds, a river lies in it's center, housing the perfect place for the clan members to train in the clans primary nature transformation. The largest of the estates belongs to their clan leader, a man who posess an unobtainable 6th stage of the doujutsu. Guards are stationed around the compound in the recent years, making it harder for people to get through their walls without notice, both inside and out. They do have other, smaller estates outside of Iwagakure, but still reside within the Earth Country. Not many of the First Branch members with their Kinjutsu is allowed to live outside of the Main Compound, though. Some of the clan members (mainly those that specialize in healing) have opened up shops and clinics within Iwagakure. Clan Members Few of the many variations of Shimizu eye colors. Shimizu members choose to specialize in whatever they wish, usually becoming skilled in their doujutsu and combing jutsus, pursuing to be teachers, jonin-nins, assassins and the like. Most Shimizus tend to be as stubborn, strong and strict like most of Hikarigakure ninja, although at the same time reserved unless provoked. This is just a usual trait among them and not all Shimizus act like such. Appearance Shimizus come in all different shapes and sizes,but one thing is consistent in their appearance: Their eyes. A Shimizus member's eyes is always brown at first, ranging from any shade of a dark to nearly black brown, or even a light to nearly golden brown. Although rare, it can also come in slightly different hues of orange or black. Their eyes can be both pupil and pupil-less. Second Branch members do have the possibility of having different eye colors, but the brown hue is shown to be of a more dominant trait of the clan's. Most Shimizu members appear to have a Caucasian skin-tone, usually lightly tanned but can also be a pasty white. Their hair can come in any color, but is usually dull. Common hair colors are blacks, browns and blondes. Some members tend to wear a circular tattoo with a diamond shape in the middle of the circle on their chest, although it is usually reserved for First Branch members who possess either of the clan's kinjutsus. Marriage CONSTRUCTION Abilities The clan majors in jutsu combination and their doujutsus, something the Shimizus are proud and fond of. To specialize in either is highly regarded, although no member is forced to. They can specialize in other things, specialize in nothing, or not become a ninja at all. Forbidden Techniques construction Doujutsu The Shimizu clan posses and extremely powerful doujutsu, the shiroyukugan. Since its appearance, many people have attempted to steal it from the clan members, although all attempts are thwarted by the many anbu members that this clan pumps out. The doujutsu comes in a total of five obtainable stages with a sixth secret stage that to this day, no one has been able to obtain. Stages *'Stage One-'''The first stage comes with mild effects, allowing the user to weave hand seals without using them and allowing the user to activate the clans kekkei Genkai, quick release when in a pinch. But this applies tremendous amounts of chakra, and it is not very versatile. *'Stage Two-'The second stage allows the user to mediate and gain chakra at an alarming rate. This is not very useful in battles, but is great for training. *'Stage Three- 'The third stage is a very good one. This combines the first and second stage allowing both to be simultaneous. This removed both debuffs from each allowing this to be a great battle tactic. *'Stage Four- 'The fourth stage is perfect. By applying all of these things and then some natural energy training, the wielder is now able to collect sage chakra and use it at will. This is very beneficial for fights because this allows the user not to have to go into sage mode yo use sage chakra. To obtain this stage, the user must infuse sage chakra into their eyes; this will awaken the fourth step. But through overuse, the user may begin to lose control over their thoughts, and this can cause problems. First, the user could get extremely agro, also if the user does not maintain balance, they may be turned into the sage animal they possess. This would not be good. *'Stage Five-''' The fifth and final stage is an active state of infinite dodge. This is a stage where the user's mind and body are disconnected; this allows the user's body to move on its own while the owner can do other things. The user still has control over their body; it's just their instincts do as well. To get to this stage, one must first get the eyes of fellow clan members and implant them. The two eyes must both be at the fourth stage to unlock the fifth. Also using this stage takes tremendous amounts of chakra. Trivia * References The Shimizu Clan is created by YuudaiShimizu of Amino. Artwork and members belong to their respective owners. Category:DRAFT